


we're not in peril, we're in apocalove

by mothjam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Magnus Archives Season 5, talks of marriage, this is literally just 500 words of fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothjam/pseuds/mothjam
Summary: Jon and Martin talk about marriage.--hi ok i posted this on my tumblr and i thought tht i might as well slap it on here too so! here it is boys
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	we're not in peril, we're in apocalove

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood 2 write some soft jonmartin the other day so here it is :) enjoy!

[CLICK]

[GRAVEL CRUNCHES UNDERFOOT]

MARTIN:

[ _Thoughtfully_ ] Have you ever thought of getting married, Jon?

THE ARCHIVIST:

[ _Surprised_ ]: No, I... I can't say I have. Especially not between... you know, all of this. The end of the world, and all. 

MARTIN: 

Yeah, yeah, that's fair. It's hard to believe that that would be a priority during... during everything that's happened.

[THE ARCHIVIST HUMS IN AGREEMENT]

[A MOMENT OF SILENCE PASSES] 

THE ARCHIVIST:

Why do you ask?

MARTIN:

What? Oh! Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it.

THE ARCHIVIST:

[ _Audibly smiling_ ] Martin. 

MARTIN:

Jon. 

[THE ARCHIVIST CHUCKLES. IT'S FOND AND AFFECTIONATE.]

THE ARCHIVIST:

[ _Still smiling_ ] What do you think about marriage, Martin?

MARTIN:

Well... well, I don't really know. Kind of why I asked you. Not really sure what to think about it. Especially considering, you know... my parents. 

[HE LAUGHS BITTERLY.]

MARTIN:

Left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth, I think. 

THE ARCHIVIST:

[ _Gently_ ] That's okay. 

MARTIN:

Yeah, I guess it is. 

[ANOTHER MOMENT OF SILENCE]

THE ARCHIVIST:

[Quietly] I'm not really sure if I want to get married. We have enough people knee-deep in our business. We don't need the government on top of that. 

[MARTIN LAUGHS SOFTLY]

MARTIN:

Yes, I suppose you're right. Though... 

THE ARCHIVIST:

Though?

MARTIN:

Well, it's just that... I'd still like to do something you know? Of course my feelings towards marriage aren't... the most positive, it feels... wrong not to get married? I, I just... calling you my "boyfriend" doesn't really do it justice, either, I think. 

THE ARCHIVIST:

Would you rather we called each other partners? 

MARTIN:

[ _Smiling_ ] Keeps people on their toes. No one will suspect that we’re not married. 

THE ARCHIVIST:

Exactly.

[THE TWO BEGIN LAUGHING. A SWEET THING IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAGEDY.]

[THE LAUGHTER SLOWS, AND LEAVES THE TWO IN A COMFORTABLE, FOND SILENCE ONCE AGAIN.]

MARTIN:

But for real, we should probably talk about it, don’t you think?

THE ARCHIVIST:

Aren’t we already?

MARTIN: Well, yeah, but you know what I mean! 

THE ARCHIVIST:

I do.

MARTIN:

Well, anyway. 

[MARTIN SIGHS.]

MARTIN: 

I guess… There are a few things about marriage I like. 

THE ARCHIVIST:

Oh?

MARTIN:

Yeah! Like… the celebrations are fine. They’re kind of sweet. And… and I like the idea of having matching rings. Honestly, I’ve seen some really cool ones! Maybe not diamonds. Do diamonds still exist, actually?

[THE ARCHIVIST OPENS HIS MOUTH TO SPEAK, THEN STOPS.]

THE ARCHIVIST:

I… no, I don’t think they do.

MARTIN:

Oh. Well, that’s fine. Diamonds are kinda overrated anyway. 

THE ARCHIVIST:

[ _Smiling_ ] Yes, they are. 

MARTIN:

Anyway, I think I just really want cool matching rings. 

[THE ARCHIVIST CHUCKLES]

THE ARCHIVIST: 

We can certainly get those. 

MARTIN:

But they have to mean something!

THE ARCHIVIST:

Like commitment rings?

MARTIN:

Yeah! Exactly! 

THE ARCHIVIST:

We’ll get a matching pair then. Once everything goes back to normal.

MARTIN:

Yeah. Once everything’s back to normal. 

MARTIN:

[ _Teasingly_ ] We wouldn’t want the rings to turn into snakes. 

THE ARCHIVIST:

No, we wouldn’t. 

[CLICK OFF]


End file.
